Angels of my Heart
by Dreamless Star
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo meet Syaoran and Eriol at a nightclub....these guys fall head over heels for them and Tomoyo and Sakura will go to all means to make them fall out of it because they just aren't interested....Will this battle end with two broken hearts o
1. Default Chapter

Dislaimer: I don't own the CCS characters in "Angels of my Heart" Clamp does…I own everything else.

**Angels of my Heart**

**By: Dreamless Star**

**Chapter 1: First impressions**

"Forget it, I'm so not going to tell him that, tell him yourself!" a girl with long wavy auburn hair and emerald eyes scowled and narrowed her eyes at a girl that was standing next to her.

"Please Sakura…I can't tell him, he's so annoying!! Always calling all the time, I told him we were over and I moved on and he just has to keep on annoying me with his endless calls!! This is the only way to get rid of him, tell me you'll do it Sakura…please" the girl pleaded with Sakura and her amethyst eyes glinted with fake tears, she knew Sakura would fall for it…she always did.

"Okay okay…stop crying you know I can't stand it!!" 

"You're the best Sakura!! I knew you'd do it!"

"He's coming up in 10 minutes so get ready to tell him okay?" Tomoyo cut Sakura off and ran inside her room.

"Urghh...that girl!!" Sakura gritted her teeth in annoyance but quickly pasted on a bright smile when the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of the 'victim'. She ran over and opened the door to reveal a handsome man with red highlights in his jet black hair and hazel eyes.

"Err…does a Tomoyo live here?" he peered inside the modern and very expensive apartment trying to catch a glimpse of the raven haired beauty.

"Yes but she's currently taking a shower so why don't you take a seat and wait for her?" Sakura moved aside to let him in and gave him a bright smile…she was going to kill Tomoyo after this.

"I hate to break this to you but I know why Tomoyo has been avoiding you…" Sakura started after the man had sat down on the leather couch.

"You do!!" the man leaned forward eagerly and looked at Sakura expectantly.

"Well…the thing is she recently received some news from her parents in Japan that they were in heavy debt and totally bankrupt and if that wasn't enough her brother is into drugs. The reason she broke up with you was because she thought she wasn't good enough for you and she doesn't want your heart to get broken because of her family problems" Sakura took a deep breath and waited a few seconds for the man to take all this news in, they were interrupted by heavy sobbing and this led to Tomoyo leaning on the doorframe of her room crying her eyes out. Only Sakura could see the bottle of wasabi hidden behind her back and inside she giggled silently although she did feel sorry for the man as he rushed to comfort her.

"I don't want to get you involved…just go, don't ever talk to me again!!" Tomoyo pushed him out the door and left him standing there with a hundred questions running through his head.

"Wh..why?" he asked puzzled over this whole business.

"You're too kind, you're too good and too nice for me..just go" she slammed the door in his face then exploded in a fit of giggles her shoulders shaking.

"You're so evil Tomoyo!!" Sakura grinned and chucked a pillow at her face.

"Hey, it's the only way to get rid of him, now I'm single and free to check out hot guys" she smiled to herself and chucked the pillow back at Sakura who caught it and placed it neatly back on the couch.

"So..what are we planning to do tonight…it's only 6:30" Sakura asked Tomoyo while she braided her long auburn hair into two pigtails.

"Well..how about we go to the new drink store. Crush? We could congratulate ourselves with a few expensive drinks" Tomoyo giggled, as a look of excitement passed Sakura's face.

"I've wanted to try their drinks for so long, we'll leave at 7:30 okay?" Tomoyo giggled thinking about the many boys that they would encounter at Crush.

"But knowing you it'd take longer…" Sakura added with a smile, then she flipped her hair and ran inside her room laughing as Tomoyo chucked pillows after her.

---1 hour and 30 minutes later---

"Omg Sakura you look so kawaii!!" Tomoyo squealed as Sakura stepped into the lounge room wearing designer jeans and a very expensive silk off -shoulder top that was pink and decorated with cherry blossoms. The top showed off her tanned shoulder and bought out the colour in her emerald eyes, the jeans outlined her long legs and slender frame. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun with wavy tendrils framing her face.

"Uh huh and to add to the touch I've got a pair of sunglasses for you and me" Sakura showed her a pair of Donna Karan New York sunglasses and passed one to Tomoyo while she slipped hers on.

"We're going to enter Crush in style" Sakura glanced at Tomoyo while she posed with her sunglasses on and then laughed hysterically.

"What!! What's so funny?" Tomoyo demanded shooting Sakura a childish glare.

"It's just that…you looked almost like a little girl posing with your sunglasses on your face" Sakura broke into a fit of giggles when Tomoyo stuck her tongue out though she must admit Tomoyo looked really good in tight black pants and white singlet. She had left her hair out but now it was wavy and framed her face outlining her amethyst eyes.

"We better get moving if we're gonna catch any guys" Tomoyo winked and linked arms with Sakura. Together they caught the elevator down to ground floor and they received quite a few stares from the people in the lift who were amazed by their beauty, although most of the attention was directed at Sakura because she had such startling green eyes, Tomoyo received quite a few too because of her bubbly nature.

"Which car should we choose tonight hey?" Tomoyo asked as they looked around at the many cars Sakura owned. After Sakura's dad and brother were killed instantly in a plane crash Sakura had immediately inherited the vast fortune and the business that her father and brother had owned.

"How about the silver sportscar? We need something classy tonight" Sakura giggled and hopped into the driver's seat loving the feel of leather against her back.

"Or something cheeky" Tomoyo laughed and sat on the passenger seat. She couldn't wait until they arrived at Crush…she could feel it was going to be an interesting night. And she wasn't wrong.

How was it? This first chapter might seem a bit boring but I promise it get more'exciting' next chapter. Review…review cause I need to know what you think of it.

Until next chapter,

Dreamless Star


	2. Unexpected meetings

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the CCS characters, Clamp does….you get the drift

**Angels of my Heart**

**By: Dreamless Star**

**Chapter 2: Unexpected meetings**

"At last we're finally here!!" Sakura parked her sportscar beside Crush and laughed as a couple of hotties openly admired her car and then her.

"I'm starting to like it here already" she winked at the guys and got out of the car, grabbing Tomoyo's hand and dragging her to the back of the long queue outside Crush.

"I wonder why…?" Tomoyo said dryly, eyeing the guys in front of them that kept glancing back to check them out.

"Don't tell me you don't like the attention?" Sakura said coyly making Tomoyo shoot Sakura a cheeky grin.

Finally after what seemed like ages of waiting they made it to the front of the queue and the bouncer checked their i.d and let them in.

"What should we do first Tomoyo?" Sakura asked in an awed voice, the club was so amazing with its many coloured lights and the cute guys!!

"How bout we hang round the bar and wait for the guys to come to us?" Tomoyo asked slyly.

"The drinks are really cool here" Tomoyo added as Sakura looked at her suspiciously.

"Okay, lets go" Sakura dragged Tomoyo to the bar and ordered a strawberry fruit shake for her and a blueberry one for Tomoyo.

"Is that all ladies?" the bartender asked, winking while he looked them up and down.

"Yeah" Sakura flashed him a heart-melting smile and watched as he walked to pick up the drinks.

"Picking up guys already Sakura? Your fast…" Tomoyo commented and lifted a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Don't tease me Tomoyo!!" Sakura pouted cutely then looked over Tomoyo's shoulder and gasped.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asked turning around and trying to spot anything or anyone peculiar but turned up with nothing.

"You know the guy that I dated in high school?" 

"You mentioned him once or twice but you never actually told me why you broke up" Tomoyo asked puzzled over why Sakura was suddenly bringing this up.

"He's behind you!!" 

"Huh?" Tomoyo turned around and spotted a guy with chocolate brown hair that was spiked up who seemed really hot and a guy with blue hair and azure eyes who to Tomoyo seemed even hotter.

"They're coming this way Tomoyo!! Hide me!!" Sakura attempted to hide behind Tomoyo but Tomoyo didn't catch on and tried to pull Sakura off her back.

"So what's your name?" The guy with spiky brown hair asked Sakura in a husky voice his eyes never leaving her face because he was stunned by her beauty when she stepped out from behind Tomoyo to regain her composure.

"Sakura, yours?" Sakura asked in a stiff voice, already knowing his name but her face hid any sign of recognition.

"Syaoran. Doesn't Sakura mean cherry blossom?"  

"Yes. Doesn't Syaoran mean Little wolf?" she asked surprising herself and him. 

"How do you know?" Syaoran asked. Sakura reminded him so much of Ying Fa his girlfriend in high school but she looked so different, Ying Fa had shorter auburn hair and her eyes were blue not green but only Ying Fa knew his name meant Little Wolf.  

"Well…I had a friend named Syaoran and his name meant little wolf so yeah.." Sakura lied, giggling nervously and hoping he would believe her stupid excuse.

"Oh…" Syaoran heart sank. He didn't know why he had his hopes so high but he reminded her so much of Ying Fa.

"Do you want to dance?" Syaoran smiled watching her eyes and the way she glanced back at her friend. She reminded him so much of Ying Fa.

"Sorry I can't we were just leaving…"

"Your number then?" Sakura wrote her number on the back of her business card, muttered a hurried goodbye and tapped Tomoyo on the shoulder.

"Let's go Tomoyo" Sakura grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the club before she could protest.

"Why? We just got here!! You're keeping something from me aren't you?" Tomoyo bombarded Sakura with questions as she slid in the car and started the engine.

"I'll tell you when we get home okay?" Tomoyo, sensing her friend was upset over the amber eyed guy kept her mouth shut until they arrived at the apartment.

"Okay Sakura spill!" Tomoyo demanded watching Sakura closely.

"Okay I'll start at the beginning….in High school I dated this guy called Syaoran Li but we broke up at the end of high school because I found out he was cheating on me.

- - -Flashback- - -

_"Syaoran?"__ Ying Fa had bought some medicine and his favourite cake because he said he felt sick today and didn't want her to visit him but she wanted to surprise him._

_"Syaoran?"__ Ying Fa felt puzzled, he said he would be home…where could he be? She walked around his apartment and noticed his bedroom door was closed. That's where he'd be, she smiled happily at the look on his face when she surprised him and she slowly opened the door but was shocked with what she saw._

_Syaoran__ was in his room alright but he was naked and was lying on top of another girl on his bed._

_"How could you do this you bastard!!" Ying Fa screamed as tears slid down her face._

_"Ying Fa?" Syaoran turned around and was shocked to find her standing there, he wrapped a bedsheet around him and attempted to comfort her._

_"It's not what you look like!!" Syaoran cried desperately and tried to hug Ying Fa. _

_"Don't touch me!!" She stared at his hand as if it was something disgusting and chucked the cake and his feet._

_"We're over Syaoran!!" she slammed the door in his face and left him  staring at the door with his heart aching._

- - - End of Flasback - - -

"How come your name was Ying Fa?" Tomoyo asked feeling really sorry for Sakura.

"I went to a school in China before I moved to Japan and Sakura was Ying Fa in Chinese" Sakura stated simply.

"But how come he couldn't recognize you?" Tomoyo was puzzled over this whole business.

"In high school I wasn't rich so I couldn't afford going to hairdressers all the time and getting facials and manicures. My eyes were also blue then because I wore coloured contacts to fit in with other people in China, not many people had green eyes and my hair was way shorter, I wasn't so tall. Syaoran never knew I had green eyes…" Sakura's eyes misted over with tears.

"Sakura I'm so sorry, I never knew!!" Tomoyo hugged Sakura, hating Syaoran for the pain he caused her.

"Don't worry Tomoyo, I'm over him now" Sakura lied.

"I'm glad Sakura, don't waste your time on him, there are so many other guys" Tomoyo giggled and Sakura cheered up immediately.

"Yeah. I guess you're…" Sakura was cut off when her mobile rang.

A/N: Thanks to all those reviewers and I hope more come in!!

Dreamless Star


	3. Realisation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS…Clamp does k?

**Angels of my Heart**

**By: Dreamless Star**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected meetings**

Please don't be him Sakura prayed silently as she answered the phone with her fingers crossed.

"Hey Sakura its Syaoran" Sakura silently hit herself on the head and glared at Tomoyo who giggled in the background.

"Err.. could you wait a sec, Tomoyo needs me for something" 

"Sure" Syaoran said smoothly

"Tomoyo!! Think of a plan quick!!" Sakura hissed desperately to Tomoyo.

"What will it cost you?" Tomoyo grinned at the glare Sakura shot her. If looks could kill…

Sakura opened her wallet and pulled out a newly printed 10 dollar note.

"20" Tomoyo haggled wondering how much Sakura would pay for her so called 'plan'.

"15" Sakura scowled remembering all Tomoyo's so called plans and hoped that this one would be worth it.

"18 or nothing" Tomoyo pointedly glanced at the phone indicating that Syaoran was getting impatient.

"Fine eighteen it is and your plan better be good" Sakura threatened and slapped 18 dollars on the table.

"I promise it will be" Tomoyo grinned devilishly and picked up Sakura's mobile.

"Hello? I'm Sakura's friend Tomoyo, Sakura can't answer because she's washing the dishes"

"Okay…I'll wait" Syaoran suggested.

"Oh okay…what! Oh no the phone is running low on batteries…wha?" Tomoyo made some hissing noises in the phone then switched off the power. She smiled at Sakura superiorly. Sakura stared at Tomoyo incredously.

"Good aren't I?" Tomoyo grinned like a Cheshire cat but her grin faltered when Sakura didn't start thanking her.

"I paid 18 dollars for that stupid plan?!!! I'm so going to kill you Tomoyo!!" Sakura ran around the apartment grabbing all the stuffed toys she owned and started chucking them at a half screaming, half giggling Tomoyo.

- - - The next day - - -

Sakura was having the perfect dream…she was walking down the aisle with Syaoran and he was smiling happily down at her, they were inches apart from kissing….

closer…

                                    closer…

                                                                        closer….

(Ding Dong) Sakura woke up with a start, cursing the person who was at the door for interrupting her perfect dream. She was so confused though..why was Syaoran in her dream? She was over him…wasn't she?

"Coming!!" Sakura groaned and rolled her eyes at Tomoyo who was shuffling out of her room, eyes half open.

"Who in the world would be ringing the door at this hour in the morning!!" Sakura covered her ears as Tomoyo screamed in frustration. She opened the door and met a pair of amber eyes.

"Syaoran?!!" Sakura half screamed.

"It's…you? How'd you get my address?" Sakura crossed her arms and waited for him to answer but her composure was interrupted as Tomoyo pushed passed her and glared at Eriol who was standing behind Syaoran.

"It's you!! The big egoed freak!!" Tomoyo scowled at Eriol and Sakura stood back as they had a glaring contest.

Woah I've never seen Tomoyo look so scary Sakura took a couple more steps back and promised herself that she'd never get Tomoyo mad.

"You…guys know each other?" Sakura stuttered looking back and forth between the pair.

"I forgot to tell you last night but I've known Eriol since primary and he is an idiot… a loser and a big ugly annoying git. I didn't know it was him until he was flirting with me and let slip his name. I can't believe I was flirting with him!!"

"Ouch that hurt" Eriol smirked. The glaring contest continued and Sakura sweatdropped but she couldn't take her eyes off Syaoran who was giving her a heart-melting smile.

"So..so what are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked with her eyebrows raised, her heart was racing as Syaoran looked her in the eyes.

You can't fall in love with him Sakura!! He would only hurt you again remember? Sakura's eyes hardened as she remembered the pain she felt when he cheated on her.

I'll never let him hurt me again Sakura promised herself and raised her eyes to meet his in a challenging stare, he seemed surprised but smiled nervously anyway.

"Well we wanted to take you out for breakfast at the White Tulip" 

"That's Sakura's favourite.." Tomoyo's voice was muffled as Sakura covered her mouth.

"I feel like eating breakfast at home today" Sakura smiled icily leaving Syaoran bemused. 

"Okay then..maybe some other time" Syaoran smiled and was about to turn around and leave when Sakura stopped him.

I'm really starting to like her…I've never met a girl like her before… Syaoran thought to himself.

Except Ying Fa thought Syaoran sadly as he remembered her face when they broke up…it looked so sad.

"How'd you get my address?" demanded Sakura with her hands on her hips.

"Well..you know I've got connections" Syaoran smiled at her lamely. Actually he had paid someone to find out her address last night.

"Right…" Sakura continued to stare making Syaoran feel nervous until Tomoyo pulled at her sleeve signaling it was time to slam the door in his face.

When Sakura continued to stare as if in a trance Tomoyo slammed the door in his face for her.

"Sakura why didn't you slam the door in his face hmm?" Tomoyo wondered if Sakura still had feelings for Syaoran after all the hurt he had caused her.

"Umm..I was just distracted because of you and Eriol fighting" Sakura lied, the real reason she hadn't been paying attention was because when she had looked at Syaoran he reminded her of the first time they had met.

- - - Flashback - - -

_A 15 year old girl with blue eyes and short auburn hair that framed her face skated happily to Cherry High hoping that she wouldn't be late on her first day as a sophomore._

_She skated expertly between some people in business suits that were hurrying to the station but when she tried to avoid a woman who was running quickly she tripped and landed on the pavement._

_"Are you okay?" A boy who looked around her age with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes was offering her a hand and was glancing concernedly down at her._

_"Thanks for asking but I'm fine" she quickly got up and brushed the dirt from her clothes._

_"Your welcome.__ By the way my name is Syaoran Li" He smiled showing dazzling white teeth. Ying Fa couldn't pull away from his eyes._

_"I'm Ying Fa" _

- - - End of Flashback - - -

"Right. Well the real problem that's facing us now is how to get rid of them?" Tomoyo wondered pacing around the apartment trying to think of a plan.

"A plan…" Sakura bit her lip. If they actually came up with a plan to avoid Syaoran and Eriol…she probably would never end up with Syaoran. That's what she wanted wasn't it? Then how come her heart raced when she thought about Syaoran and when he wasn't there she felt disappointed?

A/N: Finally chapter three finished!! Thanks to all those reviewers and I hope more reviews come in…


	4. Heart's Pain

**Disclaimer: **…I don't own CCS…you get it

**Angels of my Heart**

**By: Dreamless Star**

**Chapter 4: Heart's Pain**

"Tomoyo are you sure this plan's going to work? I mean it is kind of mean…" Sakura asked Tomoyo worriedly. She didn't know whether to agree to Tomoyo's plan or not. If she agreed it would mean Syaoran and Eriol would get hurt…

But he deserves it after all the hurt he caused me Sakura thought furiously, her heart ached when she remembered all the pain she had to go through and to add to it the death of her only family members.

"Don't you want to get revenge on Syaoran after he cheated on you?" Tomoyo grinned with relish at Eriol's devastated face after he found out that she didn't love him after all.

This will wipe the smirk off his face Tomoyo thought with a smile.

"But still…seducing them and then dumping them? Isn't that a bit too…harsh?" Sakura asked uncertainly but then she felt a rush of strength as she remembered Syaoran cheating on her.

"Actually Tomoyo I think this plan is a great idea!! Syaoran deserves it after all" Sakura brushed away all the doubts and whole-heartedly agreed with Tomoyo.

"But what will our first move be?" Tomoyo asked Sakura. Carrying out this plan would be harder than she thought…

"Simple. We just do this" Sakura pulled out her mobile and dialed Syaoran's number.

"Hello?" Syaoran answered the phone.

"Hey its Sakura. I was wondering if you want to go to dinner at the White Tulip tonight" Sakura paused letting this new piece of news sink into Syaoran.

"As a date?" he asked carefully. You never knew with Sakura.

"Yeah" Sakura smirked into the phone. She wondered what she should wear.

"Okay..i'll pick you up at seven" Syaoran smiled to himself. Finally…a date with Sakura!! How lucky could a guy get?

"I'll see you then bye" Sakura shut her mobile and turned to Tomoyo.

"See? Easy" She grinned and waited for Tomoyo to do the same. 

If only that was a real dateSakura sighed.

"You want me to ask that jerk out?" Tomoyo gaped at Sakura when she nodded her head.

"No way!!" Tomoyo crossed her arms and absolutely refused to ask that arrogant jerk Eriol to go out with her. She wasn't that desperate!!

"If you don't ask him out our plan will fail!! You do want them to stop bothering us don't you?" Sakura persuaded Tomoyo.

"Okay okay" Tomoyo grumpily answered her delicate features pulled into a frown. Her only consolation was the pain Eriol would feel after she dumped him. She pulled out her mobile and dialed Eriol's number with an evil smirk on her face. 

"Hello?" Eriol answered in a smooth voice.

"Hey Eriol sweetie!!" Tomoyo cooed into the phone, clenching her teeth.

"Err..do I know you?" Eriol was freaked out..who was this girl?

"It's me silly…Tomoyo" Tomoyo continued to grin maniacally.

"Tomoyo? Is something wrong? I swear you just called me sweetie!!" Eriol pinched himself to make sure he was awake.

"I'm fine. I just called to ask you if you were busy tonight?" Tomoyo giggled girlishly…this better be worth it!!

"No…why?" Eriol asked slyly. Maybe Tomoyo had come to her senses and decided that he was hot after all.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the Forest Court at 7" Tomyo asked clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Sure why not…what happened to me being an arrogant jerk though?" Eriol asked, eyes twinkling.

"Oh that!! I'm so sorry Eriol honey It was my way of flirting you know" If Eriol were here she'd probably vomit in his face.

"It was flirting alright" Eriol said sarcastically.

"Yeah.." Tomoyo didn't let on that she heard the sarcasm in his voice.

"Well I'll see you tonight.  Pick me up at my apartment!! Bye" She quickly snapped her mobile shut and breathed in quickly trying to calm herself down. It was only Eriol….the most arrogant guy she'd ever known!! She didn't know why all the girls went crazy over him but she had to admit he could be the gentleman when he wanted to be. But his charm didn't work on her, over her dead body.

"Told you it was easy" Sakura smirked and Tomoyo gave her a nervous smile. Why was she so nervous about a stupid phone call? It wasn't as if it was a real date!!

"Yeah it was easy…" Tomoyo lied with her fingers crossed.

"Trust me, the actual date would be harder" Sakura sighed and led Tomoyo to her apartment to change for the date.

 - - - Sakura's Apartment - - -

"I think I have the perfect outfit to wear that would make that perverted freak drool…revenge would be so sweet" Sakura cooed and practically bounced into her room.

"Glad someone's happy over this whole date thing.." Tomoyo mumbled and walked into her room picking over her entire collection of outfits..nothing seemed right for Eriol…

- - - 2 hours later - - -

Sakura breezed into Tomoyo's room looking like a supermodel who had just stepped out of the cover of a magazine.

"How do I look?" Sakura asked Tomoyo twirling in front of her mirror. She was wearing a mid thigh length sophisticated black dress with low v-neck. The straps that were lying on her shoulders were diamantes connected to each other. Her hair was twisted in an elegant knot and strands of hair fell loosely to her shoulders. A tiny sprig of cherry blossoms was studded in the centre of the bun.  She wore elaborately decorated earrings that dangled with emeralds and complimented her eyes. Around her neck she wore a baby pearl and diamante studded choker. Black heels with diamond butterfly clasps clad her feet. 

"Wow Sakura you look so beautiful!! Syaoran will be blown away!!" Tomoyo gasped.

"Tomoyo just look at yourself!! You look so pretty!!" Sakura giggled and she truly meant it. Tomoyo was wearing a plum purple knee length dress that was daringly low at the back. Her hair was twisted in a love knot and she had tucked a rose pink baby rose in the knot. She wore dangly diamante earrings that reached her shoulder and a simple silver necklace with a plum blossom dangling from the chain. To complete the outfit she wore silver high heeled shoes that were studded with diamantes.

Sakura had barely finished her sentence when the doorbell rang…

A/N: Once again thank you to the reviewers…you give me heaps of inspiration and that makes me update faster!! R+R!!


	5. Will i fall for you?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and Clamp does...let's get on with the story -  
  
Angels of my Heart  
By: Dreamless Star  
Chapter 5: Will I fall for you?  
  
"I can't believe they're here!!! And they're 5 minutes early!!" Sakura panicked checking her lip gloss in the mirror and reapplying, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so nervous, Tomoyo for once agreed silently imagining Eriol's face and the way he would look her over and then compare her to Sakura.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo pasted on bright smiles and opened the door only to find Syaoran and Eriol's mouths' drop open. Tomoyo was pleased to find that Eriol had only eyes for her but she didn't know why she felt so pleased.  
  
"Sakura? You look so beautiful" Syaoran gaped at Sakura and she giggled slightly. He was starting to freak her out because he kept on gaping at her. Syaoran realizing his date was smiling nervously and he stopped gaping and, like a gentleman offered her his arm and led her to his Mercedes Benz.  
  
"Doesn't Sakura look so pretty tonight?" Tomoyo laughed quietly as she looped her arms through Eriol's when he offered.  
  
"She's pretty" Eriol agreed tilting his head slightly and Tomoyo felt her heart sink slightly.  
  
"But you're prettier" He smiled and looked into her eyes making her heart race a million times faster.  
  
"Really?" Tomoyo smiled cutely as he led her to his European custom designed Mercedes.  
  
"Didn't you see me drooling?" Eriol joked but he seriously thought Tomoyo was beautiful, he didn't know why he never liked her in the first place....probably too busy fighting and he smiled wryly at the thought.  
  
- - - White Tulip: Sakura and Syaoran - - -  
  
"I didn't tell you last time but the White Tulip is my favourite restaurant" Sakura sighed dreamily and looked around the plush chair, glass chandeliers and smartly dressed waiters.  
  
"Why?" Syaoran asked curiously, he was really starting to like Sakura, the way she smiled, giggled and her sense of humour, she reminded him so much of Ying Fa.  
  
"When I was younger my mum and dad used to take us here all the time but now they're..." Sakura eyes misted over and Syoran reached out his hand and held hers. For a minute their eyes connected and Sakura felt something she hadn't felt for so long...she felt as if Syaoran was her other half and the only one that understood her.  
  
"Sorry..." Sakura trailed off and pulled her hand away.  
  
"Please excuse me, I need to visit the rest room" Sakura smiled apologetically and quickly left for the bathroom breathing deeply.  
  
pull yourself together Sakura!! You're supposed to make him fall in love with you not the other way round!! Sakura cursed herself silently and quietly walked back to Syaoran's table.  
  
Syaoran was just about to say something to Sakura but was interrupted when a waiter appeared at their table and asked for their order.  
  
"Umm..." Sakura carefully looked at the menu and the waiter signaled for Syaoran to do the same.  
  
"I want the seafood platter with pasta and meatball thank you" Sakura smiled up at the waiter and he smiled flirtily back. He was a good looking guy with spiky black hair and warm hazel eyes.  
  
"I'm Justin Takizawa" Justin introduced himself and was unaware of the deadly glare Syaoran was sending his way.  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto..." Sakura was interrupted when Syaoran coughed audibly trying to draw attention to himself.  
  
"Sakura, what a beautiful name" Justin grinned and was about to plant a kiss on Sakura's hand when...  
  
"I want to order your premium steak and seafood platter Justin." Syaoran coughed importantly and glared when Justin raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes sir. Goodbye sweet Sakura" Justin planted a kiss on Sakura's hand and left her giggling foolishly and blushing furiously.  
  
"I can't believe you like his type" Syaoran dissed the guy and Sakura stared at him amusingly.  
  
"So what's my type?" Sakura giggled.  
  
"Me"  
  
"You?" she arched her eyebrow delicately.  
  
"Yes me. I mean I've got a fortune that matches and is even better yours and I lov..." Syaoran stopped realising he was about to confess his true feelings to her.  
  
"And..?" Sakura waited expectantly taking a sip of champagne. She hid a small smile, Syaoran could be so cute when he wanted to be.  
  
"I was just about to say that...ahem...you're my date and shouldn't look at other guys while I'm around" he coughed slightly to hide his embarrassment.  
  
"So I can see them when you're not around?" Sakura answered coyly.  
  
"No!!" Syaoran protested but stopped when their food arrived and luckily a different waiter bought the food over.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Sakura pretended that she couldn't hear Syaoran and she brushed her hand against the person sitting behind her. She turned around to apologize when she met hazel eyes.  
  
"You could see me when he's not around..." Justin's face was dangerously close to Sakura's and her breath caught in her throat when he leaned down.  
  
Was she falling for someone else...?  
  
- - -Forest Court: Tomoyo and Eriol- - -  
  
"This place is so beautiful!!" Tomoyo squealed as she took in the rich tablecloths, marble tables and imported chair. Eriol grinned as she looked adoringly around like a little girl who just received presents.  
  
"I knew you'd love it" Eriol whispered softly and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Tomoyo's heart beat faster and her eyes widened.  
  
Was this the Eriol she'd known most of her life? The one she always fought with?  
  
"Then you know me too well" Tomoyo joked remembering her plan- seduce and dump. She led him into the restaurant, deliberately grabbing his arm, ignoring the heat and electricity as they touched.  
  
"Table for two thanks" Eriol ordered and in a few moments they were taken to their table.  
  
"So what do you want to order mademoiselle?" Eriol asked huskily, always the gentleman. Tomoyo blushed and pretended to look down at the menu, she had never felt this way with a guy before.  
  
"Well, I want the honey pork and light salad with tartan dressing", Tomoyo told the waiter and gulped inwardly when Eriol kept on staring at her, had she been too hasty to order?  
  
"You look so beautiful today.." Eriol murmured as his eyes met hers then snapped out of his trance and told the waiter he wanted the same as her.  
  
"You were saying?" Tomoyo pressed on her eyes dancing amusingly and her lips curved into a coy smile.  
  
"how beautiful you were..." Eriol surprised Tomoyo when he captured her lips in an entrancing kiss. She gasped inwardly and melted into his mouth, unable to control herself. This may be the man she was looking for in her life.  
  
He pulled away apologizing for being so abrupt but she silenced him by pulling him in for another kiss. She couldn't get enough of him and he knew it when he slipped his tongue in her mouth.  
  
She was dancing in heaven... and he was her angel.  
  
A/n: What a weird twist neh? I wonder what's gonna happen between them? RR okay? Luv you all me reviewers!! 


End file.
